warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
t!Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8 In Umbras Pack... Vulcan shook his pelt. "Come on! Let's check out the Tiber!" The two went to the river. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius padded out of camp to hunt. Aqulia followed him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vridis padded out to the Tiber River. She lay down and closed her eyes. Everything, not matter how happy she tried to be, was so depressing. Maybe it was time to visit Tilane again. He could be her new mate, now that Romulus was gone. No wolf could ever fill Romulus' spot in her heart, but Tilane could fill half. Prickle! 22:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan and Lupa laughed as they ran along the shore. Lupa acciddentally went on the ice and it broke under her weight. "Lupa!" Vulcan cried. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius and Aqulia heard someone scream and ran towards the sound. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Lupa grabbed Vulcan's paw but she slipped. She yelped as she got swept away. Vulcan raced after her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nero swiftly killed a bird in mid-air.Tigerfoot 22:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius plunged into the Tiber to try and save Lupa. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan almost fell in as he grabbed Lupa by the scruff and pulle dher on shore. He helped Tiberius out of the river, too. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:50, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (Viridis)I ran to Lupa. "Are you okay?" I asked her franticly. I didn't want another death. I'd lose it. Why so much death? Prickle! 22:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia ran over to her brother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Lupa! Tiberius!" I whispered. Prickle! 22:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Virdis nodded slowly. Tiberius looked so much like his father. Prickle! 23:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Octavian and his sisters ran to help. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Lupa stood up, shivering. "I-I'm fine...". ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "You need to go back to camp," said Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Everyone should," I added, giving Octavia a proud look. I'm happy I still have my family. Prickle! 23:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) They went back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan sighed as Lupa slept in their den. It was his fault. He had suggested going out of camp. Vulcan rested his head on his paws and laid down in the snow. (Icy I know this is kinda early but I was thinkn' can one of Lupa and Vulcan's pups be alpha female after Octavia/aplha male *sorry I forgot the name* Her name will be Okami after the wolf from the video game. :) ) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, but I want her to be alpha for quite a while. Jts as long as Aestuo and Obscraun) Tiberius sneezed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (K) Boyan sat atop a rock looking over the pack. His black fur stood out against the snow. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius caught a cold from the freezing water. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Boyan noticed Tiberius sneezing. ---- Lupa coughed at little in her sleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia brought her brother a mouse. "Are you feeling better?" she asked. "No," he said. He started sneezing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan sighed. "I suck..." he said to himself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) He ate the mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa yawned and sleepily opened her eyes. The one side of her face was dark, as usual. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) He let out another sneeze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa groaned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Rest." Vulcan told Lupa. "I just did that!" Lupa snapped. Shewas obviously feeling better (she's not really xP) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Octavian padded around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan got Lupa a trout. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The nsow began to melt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan trotted through slush and puddles. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The sun wasn't out, but it was much warmer. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa went out of the den. She didn't care what any body said. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The snow melted. Winter was over. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Boyan walked through the melted snow and helped fix dens. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius tried to fix up the den, even though he was sick. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Whoa there." Boyan stopped Tiberius. "You need to rest." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius sneezed. "No," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:50, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Boyan gave Tiberius a stern look. "Tiberius, you are sick. Let the others do it for you." Boyan nudged Tiberius into the den. He had finished patching up the wall. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius narrowed his eyes at the alpha. He started sneezing and coughing suddenly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Boyan gave Tiberius an "I told you so" look and told him to rest. He went to patch up other dens. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia padded into the den with a little fish. "How are you feeling, Brother?" she asked as she dropped the fish at his paws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa ate a trout with Vulcan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Horrible," said Tiberius as he tried to eat the fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan nuzzled Lupa. "I hope you feel better soon..." he told her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) He sneezed again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:43, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan told Lupa to fall asleep. She dreamed of a snow white wolf with blue eyes... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Aqualia fell asleep next to her brother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa felt the she wolf's blue eyes burn into her skin. "There will be a wolf..." Before she cold continue, the she wolf had vanished like mist... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Tiberius was still sick. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa started a coughing fit, which worried Vulcan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) He let out a sneeze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan gave Lupa some herbs and hoped she would start feeling better. He was afraid she was coming down with green-cough. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) (She can't. Or at least I don't think so....) Octavia padded into the den and gave Tiberius some herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) (Hm, okay, let's just call it severe chest infection. :D) Lupa started wheezing again, causing her chest to hurt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Nocte stood up in her nest. She hadn't talked to Boyna in a wihle. "Hey, Boyan!" she woofed as she paddded over to him, licking his cheek. Rylo scented and heard many things, he wanted to see but he couldn't open his eyes.Tigerfoot 15:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Octavian padded back to camp with fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo trotted back into camp with a deer.Silverstar 15:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) (Tiger, all of the pups can't see yet, he doesn't know that he is blind XD) Coda wobbled around blindly, trying to make it back to the pack. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC) He dropped the fish of by the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Rylo tried to squint open his eyes but he couldn't do it.Tigerfoot 15:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Hi Nocte." Boyan said as Nocte gave him a lick on the cheek. "I'm afraid that Romulus and Remus' death and the blizzards have left us weak... what if another pack leads a raid on us?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ( :D ) Octavian knew that something bad was about to happen.... 15:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa felt something tugging at her fur... (Not death, but pain this time, since I'm guessing that the thing is super bad or evil or soemthing) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) (Nah, just horses XD) Sweety padded into camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Nocte jumped. "How about...Horses?" she barked, eyeing Sweety. Aestuo blinked, confused with the horse. "It survived in a blizzard?" she woofed.Silverstar 15:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan growled when it saw the horse. If it hurt Lupa, he would rip it's heart out. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Nero gazed at the starnge-looking mare that padded into camp.Tigerfoot 15:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Rylo heard commosion outside and the sound of hooves beating on the ground.Tigerfoot 15:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Several other mares attacked camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo yelped as a horse trampled her.Silverstar 15:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Coda didn't see the horses come into pack territory... (Well, he didn't see anything XD) SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Nero growled and slashed at one of the mares.(Should it be a random mare, or like Photina or Spina?)Tigerfoot 15:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lupa felt the pain of the other wolves as they were attacked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Photina ate a small wolf alive. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan